finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kefka Palazzo
Kefka Palazzo is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VI. Kefka acts as a mere general of Emperor Gestahl early in the game, simply carrying out orders. However, behind Gestahl's back Kefka attacks various towns and drains the power of Espers meant for Imperial usage. This gradual culmination in power leads Kefka to overthrow Gestahl and take control of the Warring Triad, effectively becoming the God of Magic itself. While previous villains were distant, cold, ruthless and bent on their goals, Kefka was loud, short-tempered, maniacal and destructive, with a deep hatred of nearly everything on the planet and he possessed an infamous sadistic sense of humor, finding joy in the deaths of innocents. Kefka's popularity as a villain outside of Japan is surpassed only by Sephiroth. Kefka is well-known for his many one-liners, his final appearance as an Angel of Death (which has become something of a tradition in the series), and his sociopathic hatred of virtually everything in existence. His dark humor and jester-like appearance have earned him the nickname "the Psycho Clown" among fans. Kefka's most defining character trait is debatably his laugh, a trademark high-pitched cackle that was repeated numerous times during the game. Biography ]] Early Life Born to unknown parentage, Kefka was abandoned at birth. Raised in an orphanage in Thamasa, Kefka was beaten severely by the orphanage head, and developed a taciturn personality. Eventually, he left Thamasa for Vector. Graduating at the top of his class from the Imperial academy, Kefka became the apprentice of Cid del Norte Márquez, and agreed to be the first experimental test subject for Magitek infusion. The experiment was initially a success and granted Kefka great magical power. But while it had no immediate side effects, the infusion would lead to the gradual degeneration of Kefka's sanity. At the age of 23, Kefka was appointed commander of the Magitek Knights. In the following years, he took an interest in the recently orphaned daughter of an Imperial soldier and a Tzen female aristocrat, Celes Chere. Kefka used his political pull to make sure that Celes was brought up a Magitek Knight. Kefka's political ascension culminated when, at age 31, he was appointed to the position of Imperial Prime Minister. Kefka's reign, however, would be short-lived. At a banquet celebrating the appointment of his protégé Celes Chere to Rear Admiral, Kefka cracked. The Magitek infusion from years prior finally manifested itself and Kefka began to slip into insanity. Kefka began to show marked change in behavior; once a shy, reserved man, Kefka began dressing in garish robes, wearing make-up, and playing with dolls. His once keen strategic mind deteriorated, and all that was left was a thirst for death and destruction, and a twisted sense of dark humor. Kefka was promptly removed from military duty. Still feeling indebted to him for his years of service, and appreciating his loyalty, Gestahl appointed Kefka to the position of court mage of the Gestahlian Empire. His former position was filled by General Leo Cristophe, sparking a fierce hatred of the man in Kefka. Servant of Gestahl ]] Shortly before the events of the game, Kefka, possibly unauthorized by Gestahl, enslaved Terra Branford with a slave crown, ordered her to kill 50 of the Empire's own soldiers as a test of her loyalty, and proceeded to send her to Narshe to acquire the frozen Esper Valigarmanda, sending Biggs and Wedge with her. The mission fails when Valigarmanda awakens in response to Terra's power, dispatches Biggs and Wedge and damages the Slave Crown, restoring Terra's free will but leaving her with amnesia. In her subsequent attempt to flee from Narshe, Terra's memory is temporarily restored and she remembers Kefka ordering her to kill his own men and enslaving her before she blacks out. Kefka's first appearance in person is when he comes to Figaro Castle seeking Terra under orders from Gestahl. King Edgar, who is sheltering Terra in the hopes she will join the Returners against the Empire, conceals her whereabouts. Kefka doesn't believe Edgar however, and that night sets the castle on fire. When the castle burrows under the desert, Kefka has his bodyguards attack the fleeing Edgar, Terra and Locke Cole. The trio dispatch them and leave Kefka fuming. Kefka eventually comes to the kingdom of Doma after this, as part of a battalion led by General Leo. Although Leo is attempting to win the siege against Doma with minimal casualties, Kefka is secretly plotting to poison the river and kill the entire population of the castle. After Leo is called away by Emperor Gestahl (or possibly a ploy by Kefka), Kefka takes command of the Imperial forces and orders them to dump the poison. Sabin Rene Figaro and Shadow attempt to stop him, but Kefka flees and dumps the poison himself, killing everyone in the castle except for Cyan Garamonde and a Doma Sentry. Until his ascent to Godhood, this was considered Kefka's worst crime. This also sends Cyan into a deep depression over his guilt, which has potentially disastrous complications for him later in the game. After the Returners all meet at Narshe, Kefka gathers a larger force and leads a second attack himself, ordering them to destroy anyone who stands in their way. In a battle over the Narshe clifftops, the Returners fight their way through Kefka's army and confront him face to face in battle. Kefka flees and the town is saved for the time being. Acquisition of Power Shortly after this, Terra confronts the Esper Valigarmanda again and is transformed into an Esper herself. Tracking her down, the Returners meet the Esper Ramuh, who tells them the true source of magic: Magicite. Magitek only allows a small infusion of minimal magical power while Magicite, an Esper's remains, can teach magic at a much higher concentration. Armed with this knowledge, the Returners use Setzer Gabbiani's airship, Blackjack, to fly to Vector and release the Espers imprisoned by the Empire. Within the Magitek Research Facility the Returners spy Kefka torturing and beating Espers, specifically, Shiva and Ifrit. They also overhear Kefka cackling over the power he has gained from the Espers of the facility, and his plans to restore the Warring Triad. After entering the heart of the facility and retrieving the Magicite of the dead Espers there, the Returners meet Cid, who realizes the true source of Esper energy. Kefka, overjoyed to learn this, attempts to have Celes, who has betrayed the Empire, hand the Magicite to him, but Celes spirits them away so the Returners can escape. Kefka appears afterwards in the Imperial Castle, activating two large cranes to attack the Blackjack as the Returners flee the continent. With Terra now aware of her origins as a half-human half-Esper hybrid, the Returners go to the cave to the Land of Espers in the hopes of securing their support for an attack on the Empire. Kefka follows and declares that Gestahl had told him to let Terra ally with the Returners in order to have them open the gate; if any of this is true or not is unknown, but with Kefka's penchant for lying it's unlikely. Kefka was subsequently defeated when the Espers emerged from the gate. It is unknown how he was returned to Vector, but Gestahl had Kefka imprisoned as a ploy to earn the trust of the Returners so they would ally with him to find the Espers that had escaped. Ascent to Godhood Kefka was released by Gestahl and dispatched to Thamasa, where he proceeded to have his soldiers attack both the Returners and the troops of General Leo, before killing all the Espers there and taking their Magicite remains. When Kefka ordered his troops to burn the town, General Leo stepped in and fought Kefka. However, he only succeeded in destroying a shade of Kefka, and the real one emerged moments later and slew him. The sealed gate subsequently ripped open, and a second wave of Espers flew straight to the town to attack Kefka, but at this point Kefka had simply grown too strong and their attacks had no effect; Kefka easily killed them all and took their Magicite, enhancing his already potent powers even further with the dozens of shards he acquired. With the sealed gate open, Kefka and Gestahl crossed over to the Esper world, found the Warring Triad and raised the Floating Continent. When the Returners and Celes confronted them, Kefka rushed into the field of the Triad and demanded they bestow their power upon him. Ignoring the warnings of a shocked Gestahl, Kefka had the Triad strike him down and pitched his body to its doom off the edge of the island. After this, he moved the Triad out of alignment, shattering their delicate magical field. Through the intervention of Shadow, the Returners narrowly escaped. However, the damage was done and the Apocalypse occurred; the Triad awoke from their slumber and the world was shifted into the World of Ruin. In the aftermath of this, Kefka drained the Triad of their power, turning them into weakened husks and himself into a God. Kefka built a gigantic tower, fittingly called Kefka's Tower, from the rubble of the world he had destroyed. With more or less the entire world fearing him, Kefka ruled over the World of Ruin from atop the tower, smiting anyone who defied him with the Light of Judgment, a beam of magical energy that could destroy entire towns. A cult eventually rose, worshipping Kefka, likely out of fear more than anything else. During this time, it is unspecified what Kefka spent his time doing, but it is hinted near the end of the game that he had been creating powerful monsters to guard his tower should the Returners rise against him again. Defeat Celes eventually rallied the ranks of the Returners and the reformed faction assaulted Kefka's Tower. Battling their way to the summit to confront him, Kefka revealed his ultimate, nihilistic revelation; that life is meaningless and insignificant. Not content to rule over the world in its ashes anymore, Kefka's new goal was the destruction of the very essence of life itself. Denying his claims with examples of love and friendship from their own lives, the Returners battled Kefka's final servants and confronted Kefka himself. In a final epic battle, Kefka was defeated. However, since Kefka had become the God of Magic, Magic vanished from the world along with Terra's powers. Terra, due to her connection with the children of Mobliz, was spared and became a human, but Magicite and Espers vanished and Kefka's Tower collapsed as the world was restored to its former glory. Symbolism Kefka's name may come from Franz Kafka, a German writer. Franz Kafka wrote several novels with a dark humor describing the struggles humanity forces upon itself, and the futility in fighting such hardships. This is reflected in Kefka's nihilism and contempt to life. "Palazzo" is a common last name among individuals of Italian descent and means "Palace" or "Mansion", or even "Castle". The final battle against Kefka draws strong symbolism from the Divine Comedy, an epic poem in which a man called Dante travels through Heaven and Hell. The first tier in the battle is represented by a demon, and in the Divine Comedy the first tier is Hell where Satan is entrapped up to his waist. The second tier of the battle contains beasts, people and machinery, which collectively represent Purgatory, the second tier in the Divine Comedy. The third tier is inspired by Michelangelo's Pietà, a sculpture of Jesus' body lying in Mary's lap after he is crucified. This represents the third tier in the Divine Comedy, Heaven, with Rest and Lady in the positions of Jesus and Mary in the Pietà. The final tier in the Divine Comedy is when Dante comes face-to-face with God, who explains to him the meaning of life. This again reflects Kefka, who has become the God of Magic and tells the Returners that life is meaningless. Kefka himself appears to the Returners as a dark, purple angel, with four angelic wings and two black, demonic wings. This appearance draws parallels to Lucifer, the fallen angel that became Satan. One of Kefka's attacks is "Fallen One", which was later retranslated as "Heartless Angel", both of which draw back to the idea of Kefka as a fallen angel. Another of his attacks is "Forsaken", which again hearkens to Lucifer and his rebellion against God. Kefka's six wings could be taken as a reference to the Seraph, the highest choir of angels with six wings. This appearance also draws a comparison to Kefka as an Angel of Death, a common interpretation of Death. The battle with Kefka takes place against a backdrop of glowing yellow clouds with beams of light shining through them, obviously meant to represent Heaven. Strength Kefka is a rarity among Final Fantasy villains in terms of power; while most other villains are consistently powerful, at the beginning of the game Kefka is actually rather weak. He attacks Sabin in the Imperial Camp with a simple Morning Star, and in Narshe he knows spells that are strong for that point in the game, but are overall weak in the grand scope of the game's spell list - his strongest spell is a simple Blizzara. Kefka acquires his power slowly by absorbing the strength of Espers, and by the time he appears in Thamasa, he is easily able to single-handedly kill dozens of Espers and is largely immune to their powers. He is also able to project realistic illusions of himself at this time. However, he is still vulnerable at this point - Celes stabs him aboard the Floating Continent, and Kefka is shocked and enraged by the sight of his own blood, although he seems more angry than hurt. Following his taking control over the Warring Triad, Kefka becomes the God of Magic itself and his strength increases exponentially. Now knowing the most powerful magical attacks in the game, including Ultima, Kefka levitates debris from around the world to form his tower, a bizarre patchwork of terrain and rooms. He also uses his "Light of Judgment" to smite those who do not acknowledge his ruling of the world, and at least half a dozen towns are hit by the Light and devastated. Kefka creates various new monsters to guard his tower, including the revived, but weakened, Warring Triad themselves. Kefka also creates a new magical spell called "Forsaken", his signature attack with 220 magic power, the highest in the game; Ultima, the strongest spell the player can learn, only has 150 magic power by comparison. However, Forsaken does not ignore defense like Ultima does, limiting its potential power. In Battle Kefka fights the party a total of five times during the course of the game, including the final battle. In all of these fights except for the final one, Kefka flees or uses an illusion of himself to fight. Of the first four fights, only the second is actually winnable - Kefka flees from the first fight after any attack and the third and fourth battles end in cinematic scenes and have no conclusion. Music and Sound Kefka's theme is simply titled "Kefka" and plays frequently during the first part of the game and during the party's confrontation with him before the final battle. The theme begins with a light, bouncing beat using wind and string instruments, but eventually the background drumbeats and cymbols become more prominent and the theme becomes louder and more dramatic, perhaps a reflection of Kefka's rise to power. During the final battle, the piece Dancing Mad plays. One of the longest musical scores in the series, depending on how many times each section is repeated, a remix of Dancing Mad by The Black Mages runs for just over twelve minutes - other remixes last even longer. The music is divided into four sections, one for each tier of the final battle. The piece also includes remixes of Kefka's theme, as well as themes from throughout the game. In addition to his music, Kefka is well known for his high-pitched trademark cackle. Kefka laughs many times over the course of the game, but usually only cackles prior to large events in the plot. As the game progresses the laugh is also remixed slightly, and in the final battle is extended to almost five seconds in length at the battle's start and the normal laugh is frequently repeated during the rest of the fight. In fact, Kefka's laugh is played just as many times as his musical theme and is certainly recognized just as much by fans. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate villains in attempt to gain control of a number of Crystals, resulting in total control of the Final Fantasy worlds. Kefka is one of these villains. He stands as the villain opposing Terra Branford. Kefka's appearance in Dissidia, like the rest of the cast, is drawn more from his original conceptual artwork than from his in-game appearances. His clothing is thus very colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes. However, his core facial design remains the same. He also has the tendency to erratically change his voice in mid-sentence. He has been seen battling Terra in the Magitek Research Facility, delighting in chasing her and destroying parts of the facility in the process. Kefka's desire again seems to be nothing beyond destruction, and refers to his battling with Terra as "playing", and similar terms. He sits beside Exdeath when the villains gather in the Chaos Shrine, but does not seem terribly interested in what the Emperor is saying, picking at his ear during the scene. Kefka has also seen working with Cloud of Darkness, seemingly to her disgust; he deliberately distracts her to keep her from attacking Terra, and lectures her to "play carefully". At one point, he also battles Zidane. In the story, Kefka keeps his head down among the rest of the Warriors of Chaos, and mainly focuses on manipulating Terra for his own gain. His personality combines brutality with childishness, and his eccentricities are generally accepted by the other Warriors of Chaos. Being a destruction monger himself along with Cloud of Darkness, it would not be unlikely to see them both allied with Exdeath and Kuja Kefka's fighting style is that of a "trick star" (a pun on "trickster"), and attacks using magic, including a variation of Ultima called "Missing Zero". His magic takes on irregular patterns, allowing him to catch opponents by surprise and irritate them from range. The names of his attacks reflect their unstable nature; "Spinning Blizzaga", "Variety Firaga", and "Here and There Thundaga". He can also temporarily conjure his wings to attack at close range. Kefka's EX Mode is to turn into his "god" form, where he gains the ability to glide in the air and his magic becomes even more erratic in movement. His EX Burst is "Light of Judgment", which requires the memorization and input of button commands. If the buttons are inputted incorrectly he will instead use the weaker "Forsaken". Kefka will be voiced by Shigeru Chiba in the Japanese version of the game. Chiba was largely allowed to ad lib Kefka's dialogue during recording. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Kefka appears as a chance card in the game ''Itadaki Street Portable. Merchandise A toy based on Kefka's god form has been released in the Final Fantasy Master Creatures series of Final Fantasy toys. It bears the name Cefca Palazzo. It depicts Kefka floating above the swirling yellow mists quite like in the final battle, and is decidedly more demonic-looking than the one featured in the game. Trivia *Many aspects of the final battle with Kefka are reused in Final Fantasy VII for the battle with Safer Sephiroth. Both bosses use Chaos/Havoc Wing, Heartless Angel, and take on the appearance of angels with dark wings among a backdrop of clouds. Both battles also feature a close-up of the character's face just before they unleash their ultimate attack (Forsaken and Supernova). *A running joke in the fandom compares Kefka to the Joker, one of Batman's archenemies, due to similar personalities and appearances. Category:Final Fantasy VI non-player characters Category:Villains Category:Dissidia Characters de:Kefka Palazzo